Edward Elric and the Philosopher's Stone
by Crystal Mizuka
Summary: Edward and Alphonse are directed to Hogwarts in their search for the Philosopher's Stone.


Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist and its characters are the property of Hiromu Arakawa, Square Enix, BONES, and Aniplex. Harry Potter and its characters are the property of J.K. Rowling.

Author's Notes: So there is no confusion, the Philosopher's Stone and the Sorcerer's Stone are one and the same. Nicolas Flamel is the fabled alchemist to have created the Philosopher's Stone which is said to turn any material into gold and also to produce the elixir of life. The symbol on the back of Edward Elric's jacket and those same markings on Alphonse's armor can be found in Flamel's notebook drawings if you know where to look. Also so there is no confusion, this story takes place during the year of Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets when that particular Philosopher's Stone has already been destroyed.

Edward Elric and the Philosopher's Stone

It had not been a pleasant morning as far as Edward Elric was concerned. His golden eyes scaled the massive building that he _hoped _was Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. As an alchemist, a scientist, by occupation, the one known as Fullmetal did not believe in the existence of magic. The only reason he was looking for this place was because a reliable source had tipped him off that it was where the Philosopher's Stone was being kept.

Alphonse towered behind him. The two of them had had a rather unfortunate encounter with a rather vicious tree. Edward looked rather frazzled from the experience while Alphonse showed no sign that he'd even noticed the branches slamming into him. It had been as though the tree was consciously making an effort to beat them both to a pulp. That was absurd, but it might explain how the branches had curved around like fists instead of blowing in the wind like an ordinary tree was meant to behave.

"Nii-san, I don't know about this place."

Edward shrugged off his brother's obvious discomfort. "Not to worry. We aren't going to be staying very long. I just have to ask about the Philosopher's Stone."

It was several more minutes before they finally came across an entrance into the massive building that was in fact Hogwarts. Both shifted their attention as a smug voice came from a little ways off to their right.

"A bit early for Halloween, isn't it?" Malfoy sneered, clearly quite pleased with himself. Grabbe and Goyle were close by, as always.

Edward gritted his teeth to stop himself from exploding at the boy he assumed was several years younger than himself. "Who is in charge of this establishment?"

Malfoy looked down at Edward and smirked. He was at least a few inches taller than the young alchemist. "What's it to you?"

Edward seemed to regain his composure now that he was getting to show off just how much authority he had. He arrogantly withdrew his silver pocketwatch and displayed it for Malfoy to see. "I'm a State Alchemist with some business to attend to so if you'd kindly direct me to whoever is in charge here, I'll be on my way."

"Don't tell me a shrimp like you is working for the military." Malfoy didn't even bother to disguise his laughter. A second later he was dangling a foot off the ground with Edward's hand clasped firmly around the front of his robes.

"WHO'S THE ULTRA CHIBI SO SMALL YOU HAVE TO USE A MICROSCOPE JUST TO SEE HIM!" Edward exploded at the younger boy.

Malfoy was stunned and his face went pale. "I didn't say that." Crabbe and Goyle had backed away considerably at the sight of Edward lifting their _boss _off the ground with one hand like it was nothing. Somewhere down the corridor, Harry and company were mentally applauding the fact that someone had finally dealt with Malfoy directly.

"Nii-san," Alphonse tried to coax Edward into releasing his prisoner.

"What's going on here?" demanded a voice from behind them.

Edward lowered Malfoy to the floor and the younger boy immediately darted behind Snape, cowering in what was obviously fake fear now that his savior had come to his rescue. Edward narrowed his eyes at the younger boy, but then shifted his gaze to meet Snape's. "We are here on military business. I need to see the person in charge of this establishment and then I can be on my way."

Snape observed the suit of armor standing behind Edward. "You must be the famous Fullmetal Alchemist."

Alphonse sweatdropped. "Actually, I'm Alphonse Elric." He indicated Edward. "He is Edward Elric."

Meanwhile, Edward had lost control for the second time. "WHO'S SO SMALL YOU COULD STEP ON HIM!"

"I didn't say that," mumbled Snape watching the boy go off with mild amusement. Talk about a short fuse.

Alphonse grabbed Edward to restrain him. "Nii-san, please calm down. Remember what we came here for!" he pleaded.

Edward returned to his normal temperament and slipped his silver watch back in his pocket before returning his gaze to Snape. He was almost daring him to make a comment about his height. "So, who's in charge around here?"

"That would be Headmaster Dumbledore," replied Snape indifferently. "He's rather busy, but perhaps I can help you be on your way." He waved off Malfoy who was attempting to eavesdrop from a safe distance behind him. Malfoy huffed, but waved Crabbe and Goyle to follow him as he disappeared down the corridor.

Edward nodded. "We recieved word that Nicolas Flamel had left the Philosopher's Stone in this location."

"Well, it used to be here. We got rid of it about a week ago." Snape started off down the corridor leaving a thoroughly stunned Edward gaping behind him.

"WHAT!" Edward bellowed so that it echoed throughout Hogwarts.

* * *

A short while later the Elric brothers found themselves leaving Hogwarts behind them, carefully taking a path that did not go past the tree that had attacked them upon their arrival. Alphonse looked to his disgruntled older brother and attempted to sound reassuring. "Nii-san, we'll find it. At least we know it _was_ here even if it isn't now. That means we're on the right track." 

Edward sighed, letting his angst slide. "You're right. Let's go, Al."

**The End**


End file.
